


All the fun at bedtime

by GeoToni



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: A New Beginning side story...Alexis, who is Magnus' and Alec's 4 year old daughter will not go to bed, until everyone kisses Quacks, her favourite toy goodnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read without reading "A New Beginning".  
> If you haven't read it but would like some info, here goes...   
> By the way "SPOILERS"  
> Alexis is both Alec's and Magnus's actual daughter, Alec gave birth to her by some evil Warlock's doing. Feel free to read it, but it is Explicit. You've been warned.

 

"Alexis, come on, bed time." Alec said chasing his daughter, little Alexis Bane Lightwood around the apartment's living room. It was way past her bed time but as both he and Jace along with Clary, Izzy and Simon had been on patrol Alexis wanted to stay up to wait for their return. Magnus, who'd stayed at home, couldn't say no to her.

"Come on Alec," Magnus had said when Alec arrived home with Jace and Clary. Simon and Izzy went back to the Institute for some quality time. Alec didn't wish to ask any further details and was relieved when they didn't continue. "How could I say no to that adorable face, she has your eyes. It couldn't be helped."

"She has both of our eyes Magnus." Alec stated with the fact Alexis had both his eye color but Magnus's cats eyes, but he wasn't angry at him. He could hardly stay angry at him, he'd become such a great parent and stay at home dad for their 4-year-old daughter. It was always a pleasure to come home to the both of them, even though it was well past midnight and Lexy was quiet happily climbing all over Jace on the floor while he tried to tickle her. Her laugh was sweet and infectious, Alec couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Ok Jace, let her go." Alec walked over to the two of them and Jace immediately stop his assault. Alec instantly grabbed hold of his daughter and pulled her up into his embrace. Lexy welcomed her father's protectiveness and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Say goodnight to everyone."

"Night everyone." She laughed and waved at everyone. Clary waved back while Jace blew her a kiss making Lexy giggle as Alec and Magnus took her to her bedroom. Alec gently lowered her down onto her bed as she climbed into the sheets, already in her PJ's. She was finally tucked in.

"Goodnight my little Angel." Magnus whispered to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Alec then moved in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered as Alexis snuggled into her bed.

Just as Alec and Magnus were about to close her bedroom door, Alexis sat back up. "Wait!" She called after them, climbing out of bed and ran towards the both of them. "You forgot to say goodnight to Quacks!"

They both turned around and looked down at their daughter holding up the pink and black sparkly soft toy of a duck Magnus had bought her before she was born. It had been a regular thing recently that when it was time for Alexis to go to bed, Quacks too had to be tucked in and kissed goodnight.

"Oh no, we're so sorry Quacks-" Magnus beamed at the soft toy making Alec laugh as Magnus knelt down and kissed the toy on its beak. "Goodnight Quacks."

Alec shook his head but followed suit but kissed the toy on its head. "Ok Lexy, now you both go back to bed."

Alexis smiled up at her dads. "Ok, love you both-"

"Wait a moment!" Magnus stated interrupting his daughter. "I've just realized something very, very important." He paused making Alexis curious and Alec stare at him. "Clary and Jace have never, ever, said goodnight to Quacks. I think it's about time they did."

Alexis gasped realizing her father was right and instantly ran back into the living room, Quacks in toe. However, Alec was not amused.

"Magnus, I can't believe you did that? First of all, she needs to go to bed and secondly, you know damn well Jace does not like ducks."

"Does he not? Hmm, must have slipped my mind..." Magnus pleaded his innocence "So, he would not be impressed if I snapped my fingers and did this?"

Alec's eyes widened as Magnus snapped his fingers and in the next second Jace was heard screaming in the living room. Alec instantly rushed back into the living room to see a gob smacked Clary staring at Jace, who was now stood upon the coffee table while Quacks was suddenly brought alive, circling the coffee table as it tried to jump up onto it and quacking at Jace.

Alexis upon hearing Alec enter the room stared wide eyed at both him and Magnus. "Quacks- He- He just came alive! On his own! I swear I did not do it!"

"I know Lexy, I know you didn't." Alec turned around to see Magnus standing next to him, with his camera phone out filming the current event happening in their living room. "Magnus!"

Magnus turned to face Alec while the phone was still filming Jace who looked like he was going to either kill Quacks, or Magnus, or possible both of them. "Yes, my love?"

"Could you please reverse the spell." Alec said, not asking as he knew too well Jace was planning a horrid revenge on Magnus as Quacks tried to bite his feet.

Magnus sighed and placed his phone away. "Very well." He said and snapped his fingers once more. Quacks instantly fell onto the ground motionless and Alexis instantly ran to him, picking him up and cuddling her favorite toy.

"Alexis, would you please go back to bed."

Alexis looked up at Alec with sad eyes. "But Jace never got to kiss Quacks good-"

"Lexy, bed, now." Alec said firmly but kindly. He saw and could feel well enough Jace was about to erupt and was holding on for Alexis sake.

"Come alone Lexy, I'll tuck you and Quacks in." Clary said, also knowing Jace well enough, she took Alexis by the hand and led her back to her bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door was shut behind them, hell broke loose.

"Magnus!" Jace jumped off of the coffee table in one swift movement and moved straight to the Warlock. "Give me one good reason why I should not hurt you right now!" He stopped inches away from Magnus. Alec instantly moved to stand between them, concern over what was about to happen and which one of them would start the coming fight.

"Hmm..." Magnus pondered, tapping his bottom lip with a finger with a glittery painted nail. "There are so many reasons but the only one I could think of right now is-"

"Magnus-" Alec tried to warn him but failed.

"-is it would upset your beloved Quacks far too much." Magnus smirked.

Alec couldn't really remember much after that, it was all much of a blur of blonde going after dark brown with glitter and blue sparks flying all around the room. The result however Alec did recall, seeing a well and truly annoyed Jace, who looked like a train wreck, walking back to the Institute with an apologetic Clary.

"Was that really worth it?" Alec said after he closed their apartment door turning back to face Magnus who sat on the sofa looking too like a train wreck. However, he was too engrossed with his camera phone to look at Alec.

"But of course, it was, my love. After all, I did this for you."

"For me?" Alec eyes widened at Magnus's words as Magnus got up from the sofa and moved to Alec as his camera phoned bleeped.

"Because I betted with Isabelle that I could scare the crap out of Jace and make sure he couldn't fight back against it." He smirked.

Alec instantly realized what he'd done. Jace absolutely loved Alexis and would never hurt her, none of them would, so when Magnus made her favorite toy come alive to attack him, Jace could do nothing against it. It would've broken Alexis heart seeing Jace slicing Quacks in too, even though it was evident Jace truly wanted too. Of course, Magnus had filmed it all and sent it to Isabelle to win their bet.

Before Alec could have a go at Magnus, first he was intrigued at what their bet was.

Magnus knowing the question he wanted to say, answered it. "I betted that Isabelle would never, ever cook us a meal again until she leant how to actually cook. When I say learn, I mean to get a PHD in cookery."

Alec's sudden annoyance with Magnus changed to appreciation and love as he grabbed Magnus and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you, so much right now." Alec stated breathlessly once they broke apart.

Magnus smiled "I knew you would see it my way." He winked and pulled Alec into his embrace "So, to show your appreciation, I think it's time we head off to bed."

Alec could not help the blush that came up, or the sudden reaction his body was happening this close to Magnus. Instead he allowed his body to react as he kissed Magnus once more and allowed his lover to lead the way to their bedroom, for a night of fun at bedtime.

 

The end

 


End file.
